


Love Expressed Differently

by gosalynmallard



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, also clyde's there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 13:53:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9327815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gosalynmallard/pseuds/gosalynmallard
Summary: Ronnie Anne shows her love for Lincoln in a rather unorthodox way. Lincoln doesn't mind.





	

"A sloppy joe in my pants  _again?_ I thought Ronnie Anne was done with that now." Lincoln said.

Clyde pointed to the back of Lincoln's shirt. "There's a note." He took it off the top of Lincoln's shirt where it was taped. "It says 'Hey Lame-o, I heard you were feeling down in the dumps yesterday. I just want to you to know that I think you're the most amazing guy ever, even if you are a dork. So you can thank me for the sloppy joe. It's to show that I care. I don't like sloppy joes anyway. Signed, Ronnie Anne.' And it has a heart at the end. I don't get Ronnie Anne."

Lincoln smiled, cheeks turning pink. "I don't either, Clyde. But she's Ronnie Anne. And I love it."

"Yeah. Anyway, there's no way you're letting your sisters find out about the note." Clyde said.

"I'm not going to tell them. Besides, they're still freaking out over Lucy & Rocky. This'll just be between me, you, and Ronnie Anne. My sisters would flip if they knew how much I like her."

"You should ask Ronnie Anne to go to the arcade with you this weekend. I'll tag along in case you need me to." He gave Lincoln a thumbs up.

"You know Lori doesn't work there anymore, right?"

Clyde scoffed. "I know that. I just want to help."

Lincoln shrugged. "I'm not sure if Ronnie Anne would want to be alone or not. Then again, I think she'll be fine as long as Babe and Bobby Boo Boo Bear aren't there with us."

"If you don't want me to go, I respect that. I wouldn't want to ruin anything."

"I'd love for you to go, Clyde. I just don't know how Ronnie Anne would feel about it."

"No, really. She might end up feeling like a third wheel. Actually, you should go and ask her about the arcade right now." Clyde pointed over to Ronnie Anne, who was two tables away from him and Lincoln.

Lincoln's pink cheeks became a lot pinker. "I guess I'll go and ask."

"You can do it, buddy!" Clyde gave him a pat on the back before he walked off.

"Hi, Ronnie Anne." Lincoln startled the girl slightly.

She looked like she was trying to look cool, but looked just as flustered as Lincoln. "Sup, Lame-o."

"I was doing some thinking and uh, do you want go to the arcade with me again this weekend?" He asked.

Ronnie Anne smiled softly. "You know I would, you dingus." She lightly punched Lincoln's arm.

_Well, this operation was a success._ Lincoln said to himself. He loved how Ronnie Anne called him a dingus while smiling. He had known her enough to know that this was her idea of affection. Lincoln didn't mind it at all. Ronnie Anne was super cool, and also a lot cuter than Lincoln would admit to his sisters, and even Clyde. As long as Ronnie Anne continued to be Ronnie Anne, Lincoln was happy about it. Maybe one day he'd be able to muster up the courage to say those three words to her. But that was for another day. For now, he'd just appreciate every minute of his time with her.


End file.
